d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
Create Objects
You can form solid objects essentially out of nowhere. They may be made of solidified energy, “hard” water or air, transmuted bulk matter, ice, stone, or something else entirely, depending on the FX’s descriptors. You can form any simple geometric shape or common object (such as a cube, sphere, dome, hammer, lens, disk, etc.). The GM has final say on whether or not a particular object is too complex for this effect. Generally, your objects can’t have any moving parts more complex than a hinge. They can be solid or hollow, opaque or transparent, as you choose when you use the effect. You can create an object up to Medium size with Toughness up to your FX rank. Every 4 ranks you have in this FX allows you to create larger objects (see the table below for details). Created objects can be damaged or broken like ordinary objects. They also vanish if you stop maintaining them. You can repair any damage to a created object at will by using your effect again (essentially “re-creating” the object). Note that while larger objects may be more durable than usual because of their great size, this increased size offers little benefit against attackers who only need to damage a single section of the object to break through. This is particularly important when trying to use a created object as a barrier in combat. Created Objects, Cover, and Concealment Created objects can provide Cover (if the object is opaque) just like normal objects. Cover provided by a created object can block incoming attacks, but blocks outgoing attacks as well. Attacks hitting the covering object damage it normally. Indirect FX can bypass the cover a created object provides just like any other cover. Selective Create Object allows you to vary the cover and concealment the objects provide. Trapping With Objects You can trap a target inside a large enough hollow object (a cage or bubble, for example). You must succeed on an attack rolls to successfully target the creature, and then roll to overcome the target's Reflex resistance and trap him before he can react. A trapped character can break out of the object normally. Limiting the target’s mobility in addition to trapping them requires an Inflict FX rather than Create Object. You may wish to place a Inflict in an Array with Create Object. Dropping Objects Dropping a created object on a target is treated like a Narrow area attack ; a Gargantuan or larger object instead has a Wide area. The object inflicts damage equal to its Toughness. While a created object can potentially be wielded as an improvised weapon, the Create Objects effect cannot otherwise create attacks or other effects; you must acquire these separately (as Linked FX or Alternate FX in an Array, for example). Supporting Weight If a created object needs to support weight (created as a bridge or support a weakened structure, for example) treat the object’s effective Might as equal to your rank. More than a heavy load causes the object to collapse. You can “shore up” a created object by taking a two actions and concentrating, allowing it to support an extreme load for one round. Power Level Caps When used with any of the following, Create Objects counts as 1 rank to your Power Level cap for Toughness for every two ranks you take in Create Objects. Create Objects used as a primary source of Toughness provides what amounts to a free “extra” set of toughness that is infinitely renewable at the cost of one action every few rounds. * Selective: This extra by itself allows a character to attack “through” a created object with impunity. * Subtle and Indirect: The ability to have an attack originate from somewhere other than your own person again allows almost infinite virtual toughness. * Subtle and Perception Attacks: Transparent or invisible created objects which do not block the ability to clearly perceive targets allow a character to freely attack “through” the created object while enjoying total protection. Extras * Affects Insubstantial: Created Objects with this extra are also solid to insubstantial beings; half their normal Toughness for one rank, full normal Toughness for two. This allows a created object to block or entrap an incorporeal character, for example. * Area: The size and area of created objects is improved by power rank and the Progression extra. This extra therefore does not apply to Create Objects. * Extended Duration: Continuous Create Objects makes objects that remain until they are destroyed, nullified, or you choose to dismiss them. * Impervious: Applied to Create Objects, this extra makes the objects’ Toughness Impervious. As with Enhanced Trait and related effects, the GM may choose to limit Impervious Toughness to no greater than the campaign’s Power Level. * Innate: Create Objects with this extra makes objects that cannot be nullified, they’re essentially “real” objects for all intents and purposes (although the user can “unmake” them at will unless the effect is permanent). * Movable (+1/rank): You can move your created objects around with a Move Object FX at your Create Objects rank. * Precise: You can create more precise and detailed objects. The exact parameters of Precise Create Objects are up to the GM, but generally, you can create objects with moving parts, and considerable detail. An appropriate Knowledge skill check may be required in some cases to create an object properly, but this extra grants 2 Bonuses on the check. * Progression: Each time you apply this extra, increase the Size category of the object you create. Other attributes based on rank (such as Toughness and effect modifier) do not change. * Selective: This extra allows you to make your created objects selectively “transparent” to attacks, blocking some while allowing others (yours and your allies’, for example) to pass through them harmlessly. You can also selectively make your objects solid to some creatures and incorporeal to others, such as allowing one person to walk through a created wall, while blocking another. It takes a Free Action to change the selective nature of an object; permanent created objects cannot have their selectivity changed once they are created. * Stationary (Fixed +1): Your created objects can hang immobile in the air. They resist being moved with a Might modifier equal to your FX rank. Unless you have the Tether extra or the Movable extra, you cannot move a stationary created object once it’s placed any more than anyone else can. * Subtle: The Subtle extra either makes created objects not noticeable as such for 1 rank (they look just like real objects) or not noticeable at all for 2 ranks (such as objects composed of invisible force). * Tether (Fixed +1): Your created objects can move along with you at your normal movement speed, maintaining their position relative to yours. Flaws * Feedback: You may suffer damage when your created objects are damaged. * Permanent: Permanent created objects last until destroyed or nullified. Unlike continuous Create Object, you cannot choose to dismiss such objects; they are truly permanent. You cannot repair permanent created objects or otherwise alter then once they’re created. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:FX Category:General FX